Replacement
by Amber477
Summary: Gaius Baltar. Kara Thrace. One lonely night on Cloud 9, they ended up in each other's arms. But why? As Six and Lee look on, this oneshot explores the dance that led to one of BSG's most surprising onenight stands.


A/N- Missing scene from Colonial Day. One of the most interesting pairings I think the show has come up with.

--

Replacements

--

"May I cut in?"

Kara looked over Lee's shoulder to see Dr. Baltar, smiling a little too widely.

He was obviously well on his way to being smashed.

She goofily smiled back, just the wrong side of tipsy herself.

"Sure. Sorry, Lee..." She said, spinning away from him and towards Gaius, who caught her as they both laughed.

Lee looked between them both, obviously more than a little concerned for his friend.

"Uhh...Kara, can I talk to you? Alone?" Lee said.

"Nope, had your chance, sorry Captain!" Gaius took Kara's hand and led her back to the dance floor, both of them laughing hysterically.

Lee watched her go, sighing heavily.

How many times did he have to watch her do this?

But surely, surely nothing would happen. Even Kara wasn't that crazy.

--

As a slower song came on later that night (nine shots apiece later), Kara wrapped her arms around Gaius' neck.

"So i guess i have to call you Mr. Vice President now." She grinned

"You better."

"So, Mr. Vice President, can i tell you something?" She lowered her voice seductively, leaning towards him.

"Of course." Gaius replied, suddenly noticing she had green eyes. Really nice green eyes.

"These fracking shoes hurt my feet." She whispered in his ear, leaning back and laughing hysterically.

"Then take them off. I don't like tall women anyhow." Gaius said, looking rather pointedly over Kara's shoulder.

Almost like he was talking to someone.

She reached down, using Gaius to steady herself, unbuckling the straps digging into her ankles.

She stood up on her bare feet, now right at his eye level.

He really was pretty damn attractive when he wasn't playing the skittish weirdo scientist card.

"There. Much better."

They looked at each other for a long moment, as if sizing up how drunk they really were.

The music kept playing, but they stood still. Now they were doing a different kind of dance.

"You should wear glasses more often." She finally said.

"You should dress like a woman more often." He replied.

"Why? So I can get a guy like you?"

He smiled.

"You know, Kara...I have a room upstairs."

"Of course you do."

"Would you care to join me for a celebratory drink?"

"I think we've both had our fair share of celebratory drinks. I thought you'd be better at this."

"So you don't want a drink. Something else, then, perhaps?" His hand slid down her bare back to the ties of her dress.

She tried to pretend she didn't like how it felt, giving him a smug grin.

"Smooth move, Doc."

"Yes or no, Lieutenant." He said quietly.

Gods, that voice. Kara had read somewhere that the number one predictor of how many sexual partners a man will have is his voice. If that was true, Gaius must really be racking them up.

Kara looked away from him for a moment. She saw Lee dancing with Dualla, both of them laughing. It hadn't worked. She had tried, and it hadn't worked. Lee still saw her as his kid sister. His kid sister in a pretty dress, but still, that wasn't much of an improvement.

Who was she kidding? She could never get someone like Lee.

Gaius looked up as well, seeing Six right at Kara's shoulder.

"Don't do this," Six pleaded, her eyes filling with tears, "I love you. Don't do this."

"I thought sex had nothing to do with love." Gaius said coldly.

Six started to cry.

Kara looked back at him.

"I never said it did."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He tore his eyes away from Six, feeling his stomach twist strangely.

Kara took a deep breath, her head feeling a little clearer.

"I'm not waiting. Not anymore."

Gaius smiled, and they walked in silence to the elevator, stepping inside.

As the doors slid to a close, they turned to each other.

Not a word was spoken. They were both too drunk to care or think about what they were doing.

They needed this from each other, if only to try and get the two people out of their heads they'd been battling to forget.

He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard.

He was good at this. She let herself enjoy it, kissing him back.

They stumbled into his room, leaving a trail of clothes strewn across the floor.

But as she fell onto his bed, pulling him hard against her, Kara realized it still hadn't worked.

Gaius wasn't really there with her. And she wasn't really there with him.

But tonight, this was the closest thing they had to who they really wanted.

And tonight, all they could do was play the parts, and let themselves be fooled.

--

fin

I love feedback- thanks for reading!


End file.
